


First Time, Best Time

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After care, Fibro Cecil, M/M, NSFW, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos, clean up, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time, Best Time

Carlos couldn’t help the furious blush that covered his face. He was sitting on the edge of Cecil’s bed, stark naked and incredibly nervous. He could hear Cecil in the bathroom still, soaking in a bath of warm water to ease any lingering pain in his muscles to ensure there was no discomfort during sex.

During sex.

The sex he was going to be having.

The sex he was going to be having with  _him_.

Carlos clapped his hands over his face, his body trembling in both excitement and worry. He had almost left his binder on but had removed it on Cecil’s wishes, accepting the other’s smile and pleas to be allowed to see all of his perfect body while they were like this. Eventually Carlos agreed to this, peeling it off before letting it fall into the laundry hamper, watching as it scampered off on its three legs to go and feed the washing machine.

He lowered his hands a little, glancing over at the nightstand where the bottle of lubricant and strap-on were waiting to be used. Carlos had been surprised to find that Cecil had an extensive collection of different lubricant kept in a box under his bed, ranging in texture and flavor. The strap-on had been a pleasant find, it was of a good size that Cecil assured Carlos he could handle and also had a back to it that would also stimulate Carlos while he drove the main part into Cecil.

There was also a washing bowl beside the obvious sex tools to deal with the clean up after the fact. The bowl was filled with warm water and a few washcloths floating inside, waiting for use.

“Carlos?”

Carlos perked up and turned around, biting his lower lip at the sight that greeted him at the door. Cecil was naked, his body still a little wet from his warm soak. His hair was down, reaching just past his shoulders now. He was smiling at Carlos, his love for the other obvious in his face and the way his cane started to glow a bright pink color.

“Are you ready, Carlos?”

“The soaking…helped?” Carlos asked, wincing at the way his voice cracked as the other calmly walked around the bed to stand in front of him.

Calmly Cecil grabbed a pillow, letting it fall to the floor at Carlos’ feet. “Warm soaks always help,” he said with a shrug, bracing himself with his cane before slowly going down onto his knees on top of the pillow. “It helps relax the muscles and tenseness and…”

“Cecil, what are you doing?” Carlos finally asked, shivering as he watched the other rest his hands on his thighs, gently pushing his legs apart. “Cecil..?” He arched his back and let out a loud gasp when Cecil buried his face between his legs, sucking on his enlarged neophallus with furious gusto and need.

“Oh…FUCK!” Carlos screamed, arching his head back in pleasure, forced to clutch onto the sheets of the bed to avoid falling over. “Fuck! Cecil!”

He smiled wickedly, using only his tongue now to torment his boyfriend, driving him closer and closer. He only stopped when he worried that Carlos would cum too soon, pulling away with a purr, kissing his inner thigh. “…How was it?”

“I’m…going to fuck…your brains out,” Carlos panted, fumbling for the strap-on and lubricant.

“But I need my brains to run my show!” Cecil teased, using Carlos’ forearms to pull himself back onto his feet, sitting down beside him on the bed. “Give me the lubricant,” he said, holding out a hand. He smiled when Carlos obliged, popping the cap open with a flick of his thumb before pouring a goodly amount onto his fingers before reaching down between Carlos’ still spread legs, gently slipping a finger inside of him. “How does it feel?” he asked.

“Nngh…cold…” Carlos hissed through gritted teeth.

“I’ll try to find some of my warming ones for next time,” he promised.

“Or we just buy some,” Carlos agreed, turning his head to kiss the other on the lips once he was finished, handing over the strap-on. He watched with hazy eyes as Cecil spread lubricant over the back piece, waiting with held breath as it was pressed against him and gently but firmly pressed into him. “Fuck…”

“I didn’t know you had such a mouth on you, Carlos!”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little as he stood up briefly, buckling the strap-on around his hips before turning to look at the other. “How do you want it to be?”

“It’s better if I’m on top,” Cecil confessed with a shrug. He slid back further up the bed, watching as Carlos picked up the bottle of lubricant before coating his own fingers with the slick substance. He laid on his back, spreading his legs wide for him, waiting with a purr as he felt the other rest a hand on his hip. “I love you, Carlos,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Cecil,” Carlos whispered, pressing one slick finger up Cecil’s ass. He smiled as he watched Cecil moan and roll his hips forward, pressing himself down onto his finger. He waited a little bit before adding a second, shuddering at the way he could feel Cecil tightening around the two moving digits so easily now. He waited a little longer before adding a third and blushed at the way Cecil howled, pressing himself down against his fingers, his knuckles white and trembling as he grabbed onto the blankets on the bed.

“Carlos!” he howled.

“Easy…easy…” Carlos hissed, slowly removing the three fingers from his ass before shifting again on the bed, sitting up now at the head, letting his back press against the headboard. More lubricant was used to make sure the strap-on was wet enough and Carlos’ hands were barely away before Cecil was crawling on top of him, carefully straddling him as he rested his hands on his shoulders, angling himself just above the phallic tool.

Cecil sank himself down slowly onto the strap-on, hissing as he kept his hands on Carlos’ shoulders, smiling at the way the other held onto his hips, guiding him and ensuring he didn’t go too fast or too slow. They both hissed in shared pleasure when Cecil was sitting fully in Carlos’ lap and he waited until his body had adjusted before moving, purring as he rolled his hips forward, leaning forward to kiss the other.

Carlos hissed at the way Cecil’s movements both moved his own dildo and caused it to rub against his enlarged and overly sensitive neophallus and he smiled as he kissed the other back, his hands tightening on his hips as he nipped his bottom lip. “Cecil…”

“I’ve got you,” Carlos whispered against his lips, smiling as he was rewarded with a whine when he suddenly thrust upwards into him. “Yeah..?”

“Ye-yes…” Cecil dragged out the ‘s’ like a snake, throwing his head back as he ground himself in Carlos’ lap, panting heavily now in his lust and pleasure. They were soon both panting and sweating, grunts escaping gritted teeth and bruised lips between their kisses and nips. Cecil’s hair was clinging to his sweaty face now, obscuring his vision as he tossed his head back, trying to get it out of the way.

Carlos laughed despite himself, reaching out to move the hair for him, taking a firm hold of it to pull Cecil close for another rough and bite filled kiss. “Cecil…please…” he panted. The other nodded, suddenly grinding himself faster and harder in his lap and Carlos cried out at the sudden increase in stimulation. He threw his head back and screamed when he came, shuddering as he felt Cecil slowing down, mindful of Carlos’ heightened sensitivity.

It was only a few moments more before Cecil came, hissing as he came onto Carlos’ stomach and his own thighs. They were careful as they separated, Cecil getting off of Carlos first before helping to remove the strap-on. “How did it feel?” he asked, picking up one of the washcloths to help clean Carlos up first, blushing as Carlos soon grabbed another, cleaning his inner thighs for him.

“It felt…nice,” Carlos cooed, hissing a little when Cecil cleaned between his legs.

“All of it?” he asked.

“All of it.” Cecil giggled and Carlos laughed as he gently grabbed him by his middle, sliding down to relax on the now trashed bed, pulling him close against him in a hug. He smiled at the way Cecil reached up to stroke and play with his hair, leaning his head into his touch as he let his eyes close on their own.

“Perfect Carlos…” Cecil hummed.

“Flatterer Cecil,” he countered drowsily, met with more laughter and a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
